


Kiss me!

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [27]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Minific, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby wants a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me!

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3z6ufs/rubes_adorably_looking_for_a_peck_on_the_cheek/
> 
> Source: http://bean1215.deviantart.com/art/RWBY-KISS-ME-581963882

"Weiss? Weiss!"

Weiss looked up from her revision at Ruby.

"Ruby, we should be revising."

"But Weiss, I need to show you something!"

Weiss left her book on the table and walked over to her bunk, which Ruby was sitting on.

"What is it?"

"This." Ruby replied, tilting her head and placing a finger on her cheek.

"What?" Weiss repeated.

Ruby tapped her cheek.

"What?"

Ruby giggled. "And you call me a dolt!"

"What, Ruby! What is it!?" Weiss snapped.

"I want a kiss!" Ruby said.

"Oh." Weiss replied, feeling guilty at yelling. "On the cheek?"

Ruby nodded.

Weiss acquiesced, leaning in, but Ruby moved her head back, catching Weiss lips in her own.

Weiss felt the tension and stress of revising drain as she kissed Ruby. She kissed Ruby a second time. Then again.

"I thought you two were revising?" Blake asked as she walked in.

"We were taking a break." Weiss said, flushed.

"Sure." Blake laughed. "Well, I'll leave you to it."

She left with several books.

"Dolt." Weiss said.


End file.
